A magician's Secret
by Edwardslittlegirl
Summary: I hate my life. My boyfriend Mike brought me to this stupid magic show. I don't know why the magician is taking so long. Mike has always been mean. And abusive. How I long for someone to rescue me.
1. Chapter 1

A Magian's Secret

**BPOV**

I hate my life. My boyfriend Mike brought me to this stupid magic show. I don't know why the magian is taking so long. Mike has always been mean. And abusive. How I long for someone to rescue me.

He hits me every night for fun and forces me into sex.

We met back in high school I was new he was a jock who looked nice enough but in real life he was the devil. I think this is the first night in years that he has taken me out. Mike started talking to me about how I must behave and that I need to put on more make up when we go out and maybe even lose a few pounds. But I was lost in my own thoughts

**EPOV**

Everyone was rushing back stage as I got all my stuff together. I loved my job but then again I love all of my jobs. I still remember back in the 1800s when I helped thousands of people suffering from the windouva flu. But magic is a first for me. It is very fun to entertain little kids as well as adults. My manager told me that I was on. The crowd roared as I came out. I was pretty much famous I even had a photo shoot the other day for dolly magazine. "Welcome everyone welcome, I'm Edward" I looked around "Today I will need a volunteer" hundreds of hands shot up immanently I spotted a little girl sitting in the corner with her hand up. I walked over to the girl and kneeled down so I was her hight "hello young lady" she blush "can you help me with one of my tricks" she nodded and took my outstretched hand. When we were in the middle of the stage I ask her name "Bree" she practically whispered. After I made a paper rose float in mid ir then fire to it and leave behind a real rose I gave it to her and sent her back to her seat. After a few more tricks I needed another assistant I looked around.

A girl caught my eye as I looked at her I noticed how beautiful she was. As I looked closer I could tell was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen but she was bruised and beaten I started raging inside but kept my face blank she was looking at her feet and biting her lip. I started walking towards her and asked "can you help me with a trick she looked up surprised and I saw the most pain filled intense and deep brown eyes I had ever seen in my life they made me feel warm and homey but sad I was going to help her. Wether she likes it or not


	2. Chapter 2

**A Magician's Secret **

**BPOV**

The crowd started roaring and I even heard a few girls squealing. A beautiful god like man came out and smiled at the crowd. This surprised me he was young and not in one of those stupid suits normal magicians. He wore a tight gray shirt and black jeans. He looked around "welcome everyone welcome, I'm Edward" the handsome man said.

First he picked a little girl named Bree and stunned me when he pulled out a paper rose made it float in mid air set it on fire and as it wasted away a real rose took its place. Wow. Now I know why he is a big deal. I started wishing that he would give that rose to me. If mike could read my mind right now I would dead. Literally. I blushed and looked down at my feet. I looked at my feet for at least half an hour before I realized someone was in front of me.

I looked up to see mike was glaring at me I wonder why? I turned my head to the direction of the person in front of me.

There he was. Edward. I was greeted by gold topaz eyes. They strangely made me feel liked maybe even loved. Strange. I realized he was staring into my eyes. Apparently he did too.

He gathered himself and in his velvety voice he asked "can you help me do a trick"


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I'm Scarlett I'm new here and I'm very sorry for not posting! I went to a different state for my job this last week. I have to go to another one on Monday so I'm posting today. But when that is done I usually post every second day. Thanks for all my reviewers! Love Scarlett/Edwardslittlegirl

**BPOV **

He was simply gorgeous .God like features, strong jaw, beautiful eyes and manners? This man is perfect! Looking at him unsure what to say I say the first thing I could think of "ummmm...s-sure" was my brilliant answer. I stood up and started walking with him. I looked back at mike he was fuming I just ignored him.

**EPOV**

I took her up the stairs to the stage. Strange I couldn't read her mind so I read the man she was sitting with. – that bitch! She is going to pay as soon as we get home. I will abuse her like I do every night except im going to break her bones!- I growled but covered it up with a cough. How dare he try to hurt my girl! Wow did I say my?! Thats strange. "whats your name beautiful" she blushed. "Bella" what a beautiful name it described her perfectly.

After doing the trick we had to end the show so I offered to walk her to her _boyfriend_. Ugh I hated calling him that he is nothing compared to bella. " uh ok?".

**BPOV**

Edward stopped halfway and looked at me. "I know what he's doing to you"

ument here...


End file.
